ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Sebi99cl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roland Kerst page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eden2012 (talk) 07:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Psychohotdog (talk) 22:23, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sebi, My name's Psychohotdog, but friends call me Psycho. I'm new to this wiki and I've just developed my first character ( http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Hank_Gulliver ) I am currently looking for an RP to join. I thought that you could maybe be interested in starting an RP with me. Though it is important to note that english is my second language. And if you're claim that you are an aspiring author is true, then it will be obvious that your Roleplaying skills will be vastly superior to mine. And i understand if you are not willing to create an RP with me due to that reason. I'll keep my hopes high for the moment, and I wish that you will consider this offer. Re: RP Request Great! I've actually been pretty interested in Diana. The Scribe/Paladin idea was really cool and original. Though i am personally having some trouble thinking of a scenario where they would meet. Maybe she'd find him starved and injured, in a near-death state. He's got a pretty low luck stat, so it's plausible. Any other Ideas? Psychohotdog (talk) 19:14, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: RP Request Diana would be searching an underground military bunker for a certain piece of technology for the brotherhood. She'd notice that all the defences have already been dealt with. deeper into the bunker, she'd find Hand. Slumped against the wall, with four bullet holes in his chest, and some blood pooling around him. It'd also be cool if he already had the piece that Diana wanted. RP Request Well I had this character in mind Colonel Samuel Genovese he is a sniper/tank depending on the situation, he has been disfigured beyond belief, He is the new Frank Horgian however he is still a very charismatic and intellectual man enjoying to read books and do paper work. He also designed the first suit of Advanced Power Armor and he is the current founder/leader of the Enclave Outcast (Maine) which Is a splinter faction of the ENCLAVE that no longer believe in its ideals. Oh and he is currently in Maine where the Enclave Outcast are based. You can use whoever you want also I am in another RP called: "A House Divided" between me and manicmicky in which the Enclave which his character is member of his on the hunt for the Colonel as he is a "Tratior" however right now they have established a shack friendship and are discussing the state of the enclave and the enclave outcast and controversial topics surrounding the FEV and the Cure for the FEV that the Outcast are in possession of. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 15:18, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Well I'm not asking you anything I'm responding to your question "what character did you have in mind and where did you want to RP." Also please just note I have no intention of spoiling the Far Harbor DLC of Fallout 4 for you thus the role play would take place in northern Maine. Yeah that's fine. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 16:53, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Here Is The RP Ok Sebi here's the RP:http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20007 The.Brick.Battle (talk) 16:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok I changed it, now take a look at it. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 01:11, July 16, 2016 (UTC) It is possible because of the enclave outcast's large pool of resources and the fact there's a wall around the city which stops things like: mole rats, mirelurks, and deathclaws from getting in. The power is drawn from a large power plant within in the city and using the same power from the power plant is used to purify water which is used for drinking and agriculture. The food is provide by the farm land outside the wall which is protected by enclave troops. The city its self is made up of rebuilt city skyscrapers thus the enclave outcast weren't starting from scratch and due to the Enclave outcast's extensive campaign against the raiders and hostile wild life in the area they don't really have to worry about raider or animal attacks. However they do still happen but on very rare occasions. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 16:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sebi! So I've been gone for a bit, life has a way with making you busy as hell. But I'm back now, and I've just created a character which i've had on my mind for a long time ,and i'm itching to use her. You up for another RP? Psychohotdog (talk) 05:07, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Character Psychohotdog (talk) 05:36, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Great! Here she is ( http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Audrey_Williams ) . Re:Planning I know, I've seen your Mount Rushmore page, It's really impressive! As for the location, I dont really know. Where would you prefer? Re: Re: Re: Planning We could try the Mojave for a second time. How about the Commonwealth for a change? Psychohotdog (talk) 08:08, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Well, if you want to take it anywhere other than in-game locations, you'll need to take charge. I still haven't visited the US, and I know very little about it locally. Psychohotdog (talk) 15:01, September 7, 2016 (UTC) It wouuld be a cool place to explore, sounds good! Psychohotdog (talk) 03:36, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Awesome, I can't wait! I'd like to help in any way that i can. So if you need anything, be sure to hit me up! Psychohotdog (talk) 05:48, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sup, How's the setting coming along? Psychohotdog (talk) 10:04, September 17, 2016 (UTC) UnderstoodPsychohotdog (talk) 07:59, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah, Alright, I understand. Good luck with all the work. I wish the best for you. Psychohotdog (talk) 14:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello Sebi! It's been a while. How's everything going? Psychohotdog (talk) 04:52, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No need to rush, man. Priorities are priorities. It's alright with me if you wanna keep this at hold for a while to deal with all your work Psychohotdog (talk) 05:31, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey man! Yeah, it really has been a while. Sure, I'm up for it. --Psychohotdog (talk) 09:59, January 2, 2017 (UTC)